New World, New Life
by Armnorn
Summary: Her friends are dead and she lands in a different world. The loss of anything known to her hit her hard. The only person familiar is her godson Naruto but he is still a newborn child. How will she survive in this new world and how will Naruto grow up in this new world? Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto. The only thing I own are the OCs I make up.

The moon was shining bright over the forest that surrounded Konoha. It would have been a peaceful picture if not for the destruction in some parts of the forest and the burning buildings in the outskirts of the hidden village. Civilians and shinobi alike were running around to extinguish the fire or treating the injured.

One woman was jumping through the trees away from Konoha. She had bright orange hair that reached down to her shoulders. Her black jonin attire was torn in several places. Two strange but identical weapons were strapped to her lower back. The weapons were one handed swords with foot long blades. Instead of one blade; each sword had two parallel blades attached to the hilt. The blades were slightly bent downwards with the cutting edge on downside.

Blood was running from several bruises on her body and she looked pretty beaten up. She was panting pretty bad while jumping from tree to tree. While jumping she whispered to herself:  
"Please be alive" over and over again.

She jumped to the ground as she arrived at a clearing in the forest.

What she saw caused her to drop to her knees and tears started to fall.

In front of her were the dead bodies of her two best friends. For a few minutes she just cried over her loss but she was startled as she heard the sound of a baby crying.

She wiped away her tears and stood up to search for the source of the noise.

The noise came from the corpses in front of her.

As she came closer she saw that her friends had their arms wrapped around a small bundle that was wrapped in blankets. She saw the face of a small baby with blonde hair, blue eyes, and some strange whisker marks on his cheeks. Said newborn was crying very loudly.

The women lifted the baby up and took it in her arms. Her tears started to fall again but before she could do anything else she heard a voice behind her.

"Taika Sarutobi. Hand over the child and I'll let you live."

The women now identified as Taika spun around and pulled out a kunai.

In front of her stood a man in a dark cloak and an orange mask with strange black markings on it. She recognized him from the description Minato gave in his battle with the masked man. The after effects of the battle were still visible because his cloak was torn and dirty and he was pretty beaten up. Still Taika knew that she had no chance to defeat the man in her current condition while watching over the son of her friends.

She thought about a way to get out of this situation and get the newborn to safety. There was the Hiraishin no jutsu but she needed time for that one. She closed her eyes and concentrated while preparing her chakra for the jutsu. Just as she activated it the man said: "Oh no you don't."

He activated his own technique. Taika didn't vanish in a yellow flash like she expected but instead she stood there and felt like she was torn in two directions with great force. The forces increased and just as Taika thought that she would be torn into two one force disappeared. She vanished in a yellow flash but the force behind the jutsu was much greater than ever before. Instead of instantly appearing at the targets location she was surrounded by a bright light for several seconds before there was a loud banging noise and the light became even brighter for a second. Then she felt herself hit the ground. Quickly she checked the baby in her arms, but sighed when she saw he was okay before looking around. The first thing that confused her was that it was late afternoon and not night time. Also she was supposed to land in Konoha and not in a forest. She tried to stand up but the exhaustion from the technique was a lot greater than she thought and everything around her went black. The last thing she was able to say was:

"Naruto."

Taika woke up from the noise of a burning fire. She opened her eyes and noticed that she laid on a blanket with a fire in front of her. The next thing she noticed was that it was in the middle of the night this time and that a man sat on the opposite side of the fire. He was pretty large and had brown red hair. He wore a brown cloak and dark pants. For a moment she was unable to remember what happened but then it hit her. Tears appeared in her eyes as she remembered the deaths of her friends. The next thing was shock because she couldn't feel Naruto in her arms. She panicked and looked around. The man said something she couldn't understand and pointed to a spot to her right. She looked at it and saw a small pile of blankets. Her heart calmed down and she exhaled the breath she was holding.

In the pile of blankets was a peacefully sleeping Naruto.

She looked at the man and said:

"Thank you. But... Where am I?"

The man looked at her confused and said something. Taika was again unable to understand and said:

"Could you please repeat that."

He gave her another confused look and said something in return. Now Taika realized why she was unable to understand. He was speaking a completely different language.

She tried to think of a way to communicate with him. It looked like the man had the same thought so he waved at her to get her attention. Then he pointed at himself and said:

"Gildarts, Gildarts Clive."

Then he pointed at her with a questioning look. Taika understood that it was his name and tried to repeat it but it was very difficult for her to articulate the unfamiliar style name. After a few tries she was finally able to correctly speak the name of the man. She then pointed at herself and said:

"Taika, Taika Sarutobi."

The man had difficulties just like her but as he finally managed to speak the words correct she pointed at the sleeping blonde and said:

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Gildarts just looked at her with a look that said: "Are you kidding me?"

She smiled and said:

"Naruto." while pointing at the boy.

Gildarts smiled back and nodded. After they had the usual procedure of the right way to pronounce their names; he offered her a bowl of stew. She accepted it gratefully before starting to eat. After she finished a thought came to her. Naruto also needed food and he was too young for normal food. She pointed at Naruto and made a motion as if she was eating. Gildarts looked at her with a serious expression and Taika knew that he understood. He was lost in thought for a moment. Then he pointed at her and then at the ground. After he repeated this a few times he pointed at himself and at the forest that surrounded them.

Taika nodded and the man ran into the forest. She looked around and waited.

Now that she was alone her thoughts drifted back to her dead friends. Tears started to leak from her eyes and she never felt so sad in all her life. Her friends were the most important thing too her in the world and now they were dead. There was still Mikoto but Mikoto was never as close to her as Kushina or Minato and she was still unsure if she would ever see Konoha again. She had a look around and she was unable to recognize any of the plants or animals she has seen up till now. That was a pretty bad sign. She has been to almost every country of the elemental nations and she had seen all kinds of plants and animals. This could only mean that she was either in a part of the elemental nations she hasn't been to yet or she was at one of the other continents that almost nobody knew anything about. Or what terrified her the most is that she traveled to another dimension or world.

The loss of anything known to her hit her hard. The loss of her friends was the worst and the only reason she didn't pull a kunai or one of her swords to slit her own throat was because she was Naruto's godmother and had to watch over him.

After a while of turning from one side to the other while she silently cried; sleep finally managed to come.  
The noise of something approaching her through the forest pulled Taika from her sleep though. She opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. Years of shinobi training told her that whatever caused the noise, it was not Gildarts. The sound was caused from something much bigger.

She quickly kneeled next to Naruto and got into a fighting stance. The noises stopped for a moment but then a big green monkey charged at her from the shadow of the trees. She barely managed to grab Naruto in time to dodge the strange animal. Taika noticed that she was a lot slower then she normally was but thought that it was an aftereffect from the exhaustion. She put Naruto down and prepared her signature jutsu but the only thing that happened was that her chakra system started to burn like it was on fire. The pain and the surprise made her unable to dodge the next charge from the monkey and so she was sent flying against a tree. She pulled out her swords but before she could pick herself up the monkey grabbed her with one of its giant hands and lifted her up. He brought her close to his face and she did the only thing she could think of. She slashed his face with one of her swords so that the monkey had two parallel slashes across its face. It cried in pain as he threw Taika away so that she again hit another tree. She used the tree to pull herself up as the monkey charged at her again.

'Great, I pissed him off even more!'

The monkey readied a punch at her and Taika was unable to do anything. She closed her eyes and thought:

'Please spare Naruto. Kushina... Minato... I am so sorry. I was unable to fulfill my promise. Well you'll be able to shout at me yourself in a few moments. Gildarts... please watch after Naruto.'

She waited for the punch but it never came. As she opened her eyes she saw Gildarts standing in front of her with his back to her. He had caught the fist of the monkey with his left hand. In his right hand he had a bag that he dropped now.

Gildarts readied a punch himself and punched the monkey right in the stomach. Taika's eyes nearly popped out of her head as the monkey was lifted from its feet and thrown across the clearing. The only person Taika knew who was able to do so was Tsunade. The monkey cried in pain and after he gave Gildarts a scared glance he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Gildarts glared after the monkey than he turned around, grinned at Taika, and gave her the bag. Taika took it and saw that there was instant food for newborns in it and some medical supplies. She nodded at him gratefully and started to prepare the food for Naruto. After she fed him she started to treat the injuries from her fights with both the monkey and the injuries from her fight with the Kyuubi.

-FLASHBACK-

Taika sat on top of the wall that surrounded Konoha. Another boring guard duty post, but she knew that she herself was responsible for this. She demanded that she wouldn't be sent on any longtime missions because she wanted to be in the village when her godson was born. Taika was one of the few people that knew about Kushina's pregnancy. She took out the book she was reading and giggled slightly. The book had an orange cover and was written by her sensei, the legendary toad sage Jiraiya. It was a special edition that he only gave to a very limited number of people. She was reading for several minutes as she suddenly heard a noise and turned around. In the middle of the village appeared a big smoke cloud and in the cloud was a giant fox.

Taika's heart stopped for a moment.

'Oh no. What happened' she thought?

She put the book in her pouch and sprinted at the fox with lightning speed. While running she made a few hand signs for one of her signature jutsu and after she finished the hand signs she said:

"Fire Style: Dragon Incarnation!"

She was surrounded by a cloak of flames that formed like a kind of armor. As soon as the flames started to surround her she got a speed boost that would make her student Gai green with envy. As she came closer to the fox demon she jumped on the roofs and started to run even faster. She jumped as only two houses separated her from the fox and while jumped she shouted:

"LOOK HERE KYU-CHAN!"

The fox turned around only to get a fist surrounded by flames buried in the side of his face. The punch had enough force to make the fox look in the opposite direction. While Taika was still airborne she fired a few fire jutsu at the fox but that only pissed off the fox more. The fox slammed its paw at her and hit her while she was still a good 10 meters above the ground. The fox then punched her straight into a building. Taika pulled herself from the remains of the furniture that were destroyed as she flew through them.

"Wow. Foxy-chan is having a bad day, huh?"

She jumped through the hole that her impact had created and screamed at the fox:

"HEY FOXY-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?"

The fox looked at her and Taika noticed something. Kushina told her that the fox had slits in his eyes but his pupils are normal.

'Something is not right.'

Instead of answering her the Kyuubi just slashed one of his tails at her. She dodged it and continued the fight. The fight went on for several minutes and she was able to keep the fox from destroying more of the town. But it was not without a price. Her chakra was almost spent and she had bruises all over her body. Her fire armor was unable to block all the damage.

Suddenly she felt the hiraishin seal on her arm activate. She always had a seal on her so that Minato could always find her and get to her. A second later Minato appeared in a yellow flash. Before the Hokage could do anything Taika asked him:

"What's happening? Is Kushina all right? Why is the Kyuubi free?"

Minato looked at her and said:

"It could be better but she is alive. I can't tell you the details because we don't have the time. I will get the fox away from Konoha. Taika... Madara Uchiha is responsible for all this. At least I think he is Madara. He wore a cloak and a mask so I was unable to see anything but he has the Sharingan and he can perform Space-Time Ninjutsu. Keep an eye out for him. I will take down the Kyuubi."

Taika grabbed his arm and said:

"No! Not even you'll be able to take him on alone!"

Minato looked at her with a cold serious expression:

"It's my duty as the Hokage to protect this village or die trying."

She still didn't let go of his arm:

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Minato still had the same cold expression:

"Maybe, but I won't sit still while this demon destroys my village!"

"I don't want you to but please let me help you! Together we can defeat the Kyuubi!"

Finally Minato smiled and said:

"That might be. But I can't risk your life. Naruto needs somebody to watch over him while he grows up."

"HE NEEDS HIS REAL PARENTS! Let me take on the Kyuubi. I can defeat it."

The Hokage looked at her and said:

"Maybe when you are rested but you are in no condition to take on the Kyuubi by yourself. And even if you would be in the condition, it's still my duty!"

He pulled his arm away from Taika and pulled out one of his hiraishin kunai. He threw it at the fox and looked at Taika.

"If I don't come back I want you to watch over Naruto. Thank you Taika, for everything!"

Taika tried to grab his arm but he disappeared in a flash and a few seconds later he took the Kyuubi away. Taika started to cry but as she saw the Kyuubi appear in the distance she immediately started to run in that direction. Just as she had crossed half the distance the Kyuubi glowed and shrank. She doubled her pace and began to panic. Then she arrived at the clearing with the bodies of her friends.

-FLASHBACK END-

She closed her eyes and tried to suppress her tears that treated to fall again.

'I need to be strong for Naruto.'

After she finished to treating her injuries she tried to get some sleep and laid down on the blankets.

Gildarts sat at the fire and thought about the events that had happened so far. It looked like the woman was unable to understand him and he was unable to understand her. What made him curious was that all countries in Earth Land had the same language. After the foundation of the Magic Council one language was chosen to make communication easier. That was several hundred years ago and even though the other languages still exist, there is no person in Earth Land that is unable to speak the normal language.

So it made absolutely no sense that Taika was unable to understand him. What also surprised him was that Taika was alone in the middle of the woods with a newborn child. What was she doing out here? Where did those injuries come from? She already had the majority of them when he first found her.

Then there was the place where he found her and the stuff that happened after that.

-ANOTHER FLASHBACK (AN: I'll try to keep them at a minimum in the future)-

He was walking through the woods as he heard a loud noise and went to investigate the event. He found the source of the noise in a clearing. In the center of a small burned area of grass was a woman with a small bundle in her arms. She was unconscious but there was a noise of crying coming from the bundle in her arms. As he stepped closer he saw a small newborn that was crying like there was no tomorrow. Gildarts started to build up a camp because the sun was starting to set. He put the baby in a small pile of blankets and the woman on what could be described as a makeshift bed. Well it was a blanket on the ground and another blanket to cover the woman, but he was in the middle of the forest (and too lazy to build a real bed or tent).

As it became dark he started a fire and began to prepare some food. After he finished he started to eat his own plate. It wasn't long after that that the woman woke up. The first thing he noticed about her were her piercing orange eyes. The woman looked around confused for a while. She noticed him but suddenly her movements became hectic and she looked around in panic.

He said:

"The baby is over there." while pointing at the pile of blankets.

The woman instantly moved over to it and seemed to calm down as she saw the blonde boy. She turned around and said something but Gildarts was unable to understand so he said

"Could you repeat that?"

The woman looked at him confused.

They tried to communicate with each other but as that didn't work well they only taught each other their names and he offered her food. As the woman made some motions he realized that they had no food for the baby. He motioned her to stay at the camp while he started to run to the next town to get some food. It took him a while to get there but because of his crash magic he was able to run through the woods without the need to slow down because of trees or bushes. As he arrived at the town he searched for a shop that sold instant milk. The shop was already closed but Gildarts knocked on the door. As nobody answered he repeated it with more force. Because of his impatience he used a little too much force and the door disintegrated into tiny pieces. He heard a scream from inside the house and a man that was almost as big as him came running at him through the hall. He screamed

"Stay away from my house!"

The man pulled out a stick from a cabinet next to the door and swung it wildly and dangerously. Gildarts raised his hands and said:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break your door. It just happened. I just wanted to buy something from your store; I know it's closed but it's important."

The man sweat dropped at the statement for the destruction of his door "just happened". He sighed and said:

"Okay, but you'll also have to pay for the door."

Gildarts rubbed the back of his head nervously and nodded. The owner of the shop stepped out and walked over to the locked door of is shop.

"Just say what you need and I get it for you."

Gildarts told him about the baby and that he also needed some medical supplies for Taika's injuries. The owner nodded and walked into the shop to get the requested items. It took him only a few moments and he stepped out with a bag in his hands. Gildarts paid for the items and the door and apologized at the man for the trouble. The shop owner waved him off and Gildarts ran back to the camp in the same speed he used before. As he came closer he saw that Taika was standing next to a tree and a Forest Vulcan charged at her. He intercepted the monster before it could hit Taika and punched him away.

-FLASHBACK END-

'I should bring her to the guild. Maybe the master knows how to deal with her.'

He looked at the sky and realized that it was pretty late. So he tried to get some sleep.

'Tomorrow I will bring her to the guild.'

He rested his back against a tree and drifted into sleep.

End Chapter 1

AN: So first of all, thanks for reading. This is my first attempt to write a crossover and I as I try to improve myself. Second thing: thanks to my beta reader TheRazgrizDragon for correcting the mistakes. Next thing: The next chapter will take a while. I have exams coming up and stuff so no new chapter until the 19th of April at least.

Taika is an OC of mine that I also use in my other story Will of Fire. Maybe I'll post a personal description on my profile.

Other things: There are no pairings decided yet. Actually nothing is really decided yet except for Naruto's magic type in the future. Well I have an idea for that one but if I get good ideas I will change it. Taika lands in Earth Land around 18 years before Natsu meets Lucy so in the year X766 I think? So Gildarts and Cornelia have already broken up.

Please review and have a nice day. Until next time.

Armnorn


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Taika woke up from the sun and looked around. She had a hard night. Nightmares of her friend's death were haunting her and she repeatedly woke up with her body covered in sweat. She wanted to cry but she forced herself to be strong for Naruto. It still took her whole willpower to stand up and not break down crying. Gildarts was already awake and prepared some breakfast. She nodded to him and crawled over to where Naruto was sleeping. The small boy was pretty silent since they arrived in this unknown place. She picked him up and took him in her arms. The small boy woke up and started crying.

Taika sighed and searched for the reason of his crying until she noticed the smell. She sighed even louder this time and looked over to Gildarts. She waved to get his attention and motioned at the small piece of cloth that was wrapped around Naruto's lower body. Gildarts gave her a confused glance and Taika started to unwrap the cloth. The smell became a lot stronger and Gildarts finally understood. The man took one hand and pinched his nose to stop the smell. With the other hand he started to search through one of his bags and finally pulled out a towel and a rag. He handed both to Taika together with a bottle of water. Taika took the things and looked at him uncertain.

Gildarts was again confused until he understood. He started to panic and waved his hands in front of his chest while he increased the distance between Taika and him. The orange haired woman sighed again and started to clean Naruto up with a face full of annoyance. Gildarts giggled slightly but shut his mouth as the dirty piece of cloth missed his head by a few centimeters. He made a small note not to anger Taika when she has dangerous things to throw at him around her.

A few minutes and a lot of growls from Taika later she was finished and the small boy giggled at her funny face. Taika couldn't help but cheer up a little. She picked the boy up and walked over to Gildarts. She handed him Naruto and gave him a questioning look while she held up the bottle of water. Gildarts nodded but Taika shook her head. She pointed at the bottle and then at the forest. Gildarts thought she wanted to fill up the bottle so he took it out of her hands and started to walk to the nearby river. He still held Naruto in his hands and he was surprised that Taika followed him. They arrived at the river and Gildarts refilled the bottle. He handed the bottle to Taika but she shook her head again and gestured him to go away. He did so but after a few meters he turned around confused. His face turned red instantly as he saw that Taika has started to take off her vest. He was rooted for a moment but Taika glared at him over her shoulder and for a moment he thought her orange eyes glowed a bit. He instantly paled and turned around. While he was walking back to the campsite (it was more like running) he didn't dare to turn around even once.

He put Naruto down and the boy started to cry again. So Gildarts prepared some food for the small boy and fed him. After he finished he started to gather his stuff and put it away.

Taika arrived while he was at it. Her hair and clothes were still wet. It looked like she washed her clothes but the river was too cold to wait for them to dry. She took the bowl with breakfast Gildarts offered her and started to eat. Gildarts was almost unable to take his eyes away from her because her wet clothes clung to her body and so there was not much space for imagination. She noticed this and blushed slightly while glaring at him again. The man with brown hair instantly turned away but there were still images of her flashing in front of his eyes. He noticed that she was well trained and had to be a fighter. But she still had some curves and Gildarts had to inhale deeply through the nose to prevent the blood from leaking out. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking she gave him another glare.

Taika finished her breakfast and she sat against a tree. She closed her eyes and felt Gildarts gaze on her. She ignored him and tried to sense one of the Hiraishin Seals that had to be around Konoha. She felt nothing and she sighed. Then she noticed something odd. Her chakra network was not hurting like it was before but it felt different. She couldn't describe it. It didn't feel like chakra but it was almost as if her chakra mixed with some other energy that surrounded her. It made her curious but she was unable to do anything about it right now.

She opened her eyes and saw that Gildarts was still staring at her. Taika gave him another glare and focused the strange energy inside her to user her signature technique and dry her clothes. But it was a little bit different from what she expected. On the ground she was sitting on appeared a red circle with some strange symbols and the head of dragon in its center. She looked down surprised and the next thing that happened was that her flame armor covered her. But the armor was a lot bigger and stronger than it should be with the amount of energy she used. Her clothes were dry in an instant and she stopped the flow of energy. The circle disappeared with the flame armor. She looked at the place where the circle used to be and turned her head to give Gildarts a confused look.

Gildarts eyes were serious and he recognized the circle that normally appeared when magic is used. Advanced mages are able to cast spells without the circle but it one has to know the spell pretty well and it took years of training. He was even more confused than before. Obviously she was able to use magic but was unable to speak their language. As he noticed Taika's confused look he sighed while he thought about a way to explain the things to her. She obviously tried to dry her clothes with something but apparently something unexpected happened. Maybe where she came from they used some other sort of energy but then she wouldn't suddenly use magic without knowing it. He rubbed his temples. This woman became even more confusing every second.

He motioned her to follow him and he started to gather the remaining things and put them in his bag. After he saw Naruto he took a piece of cloth and made a sling so Taika could carry Naruto more easily. He handed her the sling and she put it on. Then she put Naruto into the sling and Gildarts motioned her to follow him. They started to walk in the same direction in which Gildarts ran the previous night.

Taika didn't know where they were going but she decided to trust Gildarts and just follow him. They were walking slowly because they didn't want to wake Naruto up who was sleeping peacefully in Taika's arms. So it took them a while to arrive at the town.

Taika's mood became a bit depressed as she saw that the buildings were completely different from the ones in the Elemental Nations. She sighed and looked around for Gildarts. The tall man was walking straight towards a building on the edge of the town. The building was one of the biggest buildings in the town and there were big gates on both sides of building which were currently open. There were paths to each gate that consisted of two parallel metal rails and wooden planks that were under the rails in a periodically pattern. The kunoichi never saw anything like this before. Gildarts entered the building through a normal door.

The inside was one big hall. Taika saw the gates she saw from the outside on the left and right wall of the hall. Every gate was connected to one gate on the opposite side by the same metal ways she saw outside. The metal rails were in a trench that was around 3 feet deep and 7 feet wide. A lot of people were standing around or sitting on benches. Gildarts didn't stop and was walking towards a window that was in one wall. Behind it was a young woman in a uniform. Gildarts talked to the woman and raised two fingers. He pointed at Taika and Naruto and he continued to talk to the woman behind the window. After several seconds the Gildarts pulled out some money and pushed it through a slit at the bottom of the window. The woman took the money and handed Gildarts two pieces of paper through the same slit.

Gildarts nodded and turned to Taika. He handed her one of the pieces and Taika saw that there were some signs on it. The man then motioned her to follow. They sat down at a bench. Naruto woke up after a few minutes and Taika started to play with him while they waited for something. Taika looked at Gildarts from time to time who was just sitting there, watching the people in the hall.

After almost one hour of waiting Taika heard a loud sound. The sound scared her cause she never heard anything like it. She looked for the source of the noise but she couldn't find it because the sound was coming from outside the building. But the noise was coming closer. It became so loud that Taika covered Naruto's ears with her hands. Suddenly a large metal construction came through one of the gates. The thing slowed down but it created a loud screeching sound until it finally stopped. The thing consisted of several segments. The one in the front was different from the rest. It had small cabin at the back of the segment. In front of the cabin was a big cylinder. On top of the cylinder was something that looked like a chimney to Taika because of the steam and smoke that was coming out of it. The other segments of the train were formed like boxes with windows and doors. Gildarts stood up and motioned her to follow him. He pointed at the thing and said:

"Train."

She repeated the word and he nodded. Then they walked towards the "train" and entered it through one of the doors. Inside were several benches. They were on the left and right side so that there was a passageway in the middle. Gildarts sat on one of the benches and Taika sat down on the bench that was facing him. Taika looked around and for a few minutes happened nothing.

Suddenly the train started to move and Taika noticed the tug. Her instincts kicked in and she jumped to the ceiling and used her new chakra or the strange energy to stick to the ceiling of the wagon. The reason was that a tug like that happens when a trap door is activated. She looked around cautiously and noticed that all the people were staring at her with wide eyes. Gildarts was no exception. After a few seconds Taika saw no danger and jumped back down. Her traveling companion was staring at her with raised eyebrows. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked out of the window. The train had already left the station and was now passing the buildings of the town.

Gildarts giggled at her expression that showed amazement and curiosity. She noticed this and glared at him what made him laugh even more. After he calmed down he made himself comfortable on the bench and closed his eyes. Taika continued to watch out of the window for a while until she decided to sleep as well. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. But she was again attacked by nightmares.

Somebody tapped her shoulder. She was tense because of her nightmares and acted on instinct. The kunoichi grabbed the hand that tapped her shoulder and pulled the person close while her other hand pulled one of her swords from her back. After that she opened her eyes and saw the face of a man. He had some weird uniform and his eyes were full of fear. She also noticed that tears were gathering in his eyes. It took her a while to realize that she held him with one hand while her other hand was holding her sword against his neck. She instantly let him go and tried to apologize but the man couldn't understand her and was backing away.

Gildarts was too surprised to do anything at first but now he regained his composure and stood up to calm the man down. It took him a few minutes but finally the man was able to stop stammering. The uniformed man turned to Taika and said something. Of course Taika was unable to understand. Gildarts said something to the man and turned back to Taika. He pulled out the piece of paper he bought earlier and pointed at it. Taika pulled out her own piece and the uniformed man took it. He inspected it and handed it back to Taika. He bowed and walked away.

Gildarts pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

'I have to find a way to communicate with her. This is getting annoying.'

Taika was looking at him confused and he just waved it off. The woman shrugged and went back to sleep. Fortunately she was spared from the nightmares this time. So she didn't overreact as somebody tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Gildarts in front of her. As she looked out of the window she saw that they were in another station and the train was standing still. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She grabbed the few things she had and followed Gildarts off the train.

As she arrived outside she saw that several hours have passed since they left the other town. Gildarts was walking down a broad street that went straight through the whole town and stopped in front of a huge building. The building consisted of three floors, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. Three banners were hanging from the highest floor.

In front of Taika and Gildarts was a large red double door. Gildarts walked towards the door and Taika followed him. But she stopped as she saw that Gildarts was walking straight towards the door without opening it first. What happened next made her stare wide eyed at Gildarts. The door started to glow white and exploded together with a part of the wall. Gildarts acted as if nothing happened and entered the building. She followed him inside after a few seconds. The hall she entered was large. It seemed like the hall took in the whole lower level of the building. Several tables, chairs and benches were spread all over the hall. The floor was made from wood. On the opposite site of the entrance was a counter with several stools in front of it.

Many people were sitting on the stools, chairs and benches in the hall and a few were standing in front of a board on the wall. On the board were several pieces of paper. What surprised Taika was that after a few glances towards Gildarts everybody acted as if nothing happened; even though Gildarts blew the door and good portion of the wall away.

'Maybe it's a normal for Gildarts to enter the building like this.' Taika thought sweat dropping.

She followed Gildarts as the latter was walking towards the counter. He ordered something and greeted a short man that was sitting on the counter. The man was bald except for the outer rims of his head where white hair was growing. He had a thick white mustache and a glass with a yellow liquid in it. The man was shouting at Gildarts in anger and Gildarts just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. A woman walked towards Gildarts and put two glasses on the counter in front of him. They had the same liquid in them as the glass the short man had in his hands.

Gildarts picked the glasses up and handed one to Taika. Taika took it and looked at the liquid. She noticed that it looked like beer but the smell was slightly different. As she raised her head to thank Gildarts with a nod she saw that the short man jumped from the counter and landed in front of her. He said something and giggled slightly. Taika looked to Gildarts for held and the latter sighed. Gildarts was saying something towards the small man and the man looked at him surprised at first. Then he became serious and looked at Taika. The man pointed at himself and said:

"Makarov."

Taika repeated the name and Makarov nodded. Afterwards she pointed at herself and said:

"Taika."

Then she pointed at the baby in her arms:

"Naruto."

The man was able to repeat the name. Makarov started to talk with Gildarts in a serious manner. Taika was unable to understand anything so she settled on a stool and started to drink her beer. She noticed that it also tasted slightly different than the beer she knew. After a few minutes two young men approached her.

One had brown hair with a strange haircut. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. The other man had dark blue spiky hair and stubble around his chin. The two approached her and smiled at her. The man with the cigarette said something but Taika still couldn't understand so she tapped Gildarts' shoulder who was talking to Makarov. The tall man turned around and looked at her. She pointed at the two young men and Gildarts said something to them.

The men looked at Taika with wide eyes. Taika sighed and continued to drink her beer until Naruto woke up. And he did it in a way that everybody knew the boy was awake. He started to scream.

Taika instantly placed her beer on the counter and tried to find out what was wrong. A woman with a serious expression and pink hair approached her. Gildarts turned towards her and said something. The woman mustered Taika for a while and said:

"You me understand?"

Taika was shocked. The words were turned and the woman was talking with a heavy accent but she was speaking her language.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Name Porlyuscia mine."

Taika nodded and said:

"My name is Taika."

The pink haired woman nodded and said:

"I specialist medical. Me help you with baby can."

Taika nodded and followed the woman:

"Thank you" she said but they were stopped by Gildarts. Gildarts exchanged a few words with Porlyuscia with a surprised look. Porlyuscia nodded and turned to Taika:

"You were from?"

"Konohagakure."

The woman turned to Gildarts and they talked for a moment. The small man was also taking part in their discussion. After that the woman turned back to Taika and said:

"We that not know."

Taika let her head hung and said:

"Can you teach me your language later?"

The woman seemed to have problems with the longer sentence but nodded. Then the medical specialist pointed at Naruto and said:

"But baby first."

They walked to an empty table in the corner of the hall and changed Naruto's diapers. They feed him and as he started to sleep peacefully Taika turned back to Porlyuscia.

"Can you teach me now?"

The woman looked at her and said:

"Wait."

The woman walked to a staircase that was heading to the basement and disappeared. After a few minutes she came back with a stack of dusty books in her arms. She put the books on the table in front of Taika and said:

"My language bad. This books translations contains. Me you help pronunciation with."

Taika nodded and opened the first book. On one side were the words in her language and her writing. It was written in Kanji. On the other side were different words but she was unable to read them because she couldn't read the letters. She looked to Porlyuscia and said:

"Can you teach me the letters?"

The woman nodded but said:

"Wait."

She walked away and came back with a writing pad. She started to write each letter down and showed Taika how it is pronounced. It took Taika a while to learn the 26 letters in their two forms. Porlyuscia was a very strict teacher. She was easily annoyed and Taika became nervous. As she managed to learn the words it was almost dark outside. She looked at the books and saw that there were 8 of them. So she created 8 shadow clones. But it took her several tries to create the clones because she still wasn't used to the new energy instead of chakra. Everybody was looking at her strangely as they saw 9 Taikas in the hall but they were used to the unusual. The original turned to Porlyuscia and asked:

"Can you give me 8 writing pads and pencils?"

The woman nodded and brought her the things. Every clone took a pencil and a pen and the clones went to some empty tables and started to learn the language.

The original took Naruto and walked over to Gildarts. She sat down on the stool next to him and waited. Gildarts told something to the waitress and the latter put another beer in front of Taika. She thanked the waitress with a nod and started to drink her beer. Gildarts was talking to Makarov and Taika just kept herself busy with looking at the different people in the building. After a few hours Gildarts waved to Porlyuscia and said something to her. The woman nodded and turned to Taika.

"I sleep place show. To small Gildarts' cabin."

Taika nodded and followed Porlyuscia. The clones gathered the books and other stuff and followed them. They walked for a few moments until they arrived at a building with double green doors. They entered and Porlyuscia walked towards a counter. Behind the counter was an old woman. The woman had gray hair in a bun. The two exchanged a few words and the older woman raised an eyebrow before she walked over to Taika and motioned her to follow her.

They walked up some stairs in the hall and arrived at a corridor. After they passed several doors they stopped in front of one. The old woman opened the door and motioned Taika to enter. The room was big. A huge bet was on the right side of the room next to the window. A table was in the back left corner of the room. Right next to the door was a big wardrobe. A door on the left wall was leading to the bathroom that the woman showed Taika. Taika put her things down and looked at Porlyuscia.

"Do you have a crib for Naruto?"

Porlyuscia understood and talked to the older woman.

Who motioned her to wait and walked away. She returned with a crib for Naruto. Taika thanked her and the older woman left. Porlyuscia said:

"Me tomorrow get you."

Taika nodded and Porlyuscia also left the room. She turned to her clones and told them to continue learning at the table that was in the room. Naruto was sleeping in her arms so she put him in the crib and put a blanket over him. She then stripped and washed her clothes in the bathroom. As she finished she put the clothes on the heater to dry and took a shower. As she took a towel she saw that there was pajamas in the wardrobe. She put them on and went to look after Naruto. The boy was still sleeping peacefully. She turned to the clones and asked:

"Are you tired?"

The clones shook their head nervously. They knew better than to piss her off. She nodded happily and said:

"Can you look after Naruto while you are learning."

The clones nodded. Taika went to sleep and the clones sighed.

"I heard that!"

The clones winced and got back to work.

Taika rolled around in her bed and thought about her situation. She was in a world she didn't know. She was unable to speak the language but at least she was learning it. It was uncertain if she would ever be able to return to her home but she noticed that that doesn't sound as bad as she thought. Her friends were the only things that mattered to her. She wasn't born in Konoha and her real home was long gone. If she would return she would know the people but Naruto would be treated badly and she knew it. Maybe it would be better to stay here. She sighed. It was depressing and she was missing some people like her Sensei Jiraiya, her students Asuma and Gai and her friend Mikoto. She missed Kushina and Minato and she knew that Minato's face was on the Hokage Mountain would always remind her of her loss and that he loved Kushina and not her. Maybe it would be the best to start a new life and forget about her past.

'We will see. I am not here long enough to decide something like that.'

She drifted to sleep. Dreaming about her friends but no nightmares. She was dreaming of the time she spent with Minato and Kushina and all the fun they had together. In her dreams she remembered the moment when Kushina and Minato told her that Kushina was pregnant and that they wanted her to be the child's godmother. Tears started to leak from her eyes while she slept. The trust her friends were showing towards her made her happy. It was one of her most precious moments. The clones were learning and even Naruto was sleeping peacefully. So Taika's first encounter with the guild Fairy Tail ended.

CHAPTER END

AN: I know I am late and I am sorry. I would tell you the reasons but I don't want to bore you. Please read and review. If you have any ideas concerning pairings or Naruto's magic or other things just send me a message or leave a review.

Thanks to Knight'StalLion, Radji and Tayfuno. They were the only persons to leave a review and I want to thank you. This chapter is for you. Also thanks for the favs and alerts.

If anybody has questions leave a review or send me a message.

Until next time

Armnorn


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I neither own Fairy Tail nor Naruto.

Porlyusica was walking down the corridor towards the room where their newest guest was staying. She wanted to pick her up and bring her to the guild so she knocked on the door.

After a minute without a response she knocked again and harder this time. After a few seconds she heard movement behind the door and waited for the woman to open the door. Only a few seconds later the door opened slightly. Just enough for the inhabitant to stick her head out.

Porlyusica saw that the woman was obviously sleeping a few seconds ago. Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It took a few seconds until the woman recognized her and after she did she murmured something. Porlyusica only understood the words "wait" and "ready". She sighed and braced herself for a longer wait.

Only moments later Taika emerged from the room. She was fully dressed and held Naruto in her arms. The boy was crying and she walked over to Porlyusica. The orange haired Kunoichi handed the boy to the other woman and said:

"I am just a clone. The boy seems to notice it if a copy is holding him or a real person. Could you watch after him while my mistress gets ready?"

Porlyusica needed a few seconds to understand what the woman was saying and raised an eyebrow when she noticed the way the clone was referring to her creator, but she took the boy without another word and the clone nodded gratefully. The clone dispersed in a small cloud of smoke which startled Porlyusica a bit.

The woman from Fairy Tail cradled the boy in her arms and after a minute the boy went back to sleep. Porlyusica waited and it took Taika only a few minutes to shower, get changed, and create a few clones to keep learning the language of this world. She already knew the basics like the way you greet another person or some simple sentences but she was far from speaking the language fluently. However, at least she got shadow clones to help her. Otherwise it would take months or years to learn a language by herself. So she will at least learn it in a few weeks. She stretched when she walked out of her new room.

She was a person who always sleeps long. The fact that Naruto woke her up almost every thirty minutes didn't help either. The clones tried to calm him down but it didn't work. He only went back to sleep when Taika cradled the boy in her arms and walked around the room for a few minutes.

To say she was sleepy was an understatement. She had dark rings under her eyes and even though she took a shower and combed her hair it was still slightly messy. Kushina used to tease her with that. What kind of Kunoichi was unable to live without sleep for two or three days? Taika needed her sleep badly or she would be in a bad mood. That often ended with first or second degree burns on the skin of whoever managed to annoy her.

She slurped out of the room and greeted Porlyusica with a grumbled.

"Mornin'."

The other woman greeted her back and handed the boy in her arms back to Taika. She was also surprised that Taika greeted her in the language of Earthland. Even though she had a very heavy accent.

She motioned Taika to follow her and the two of them walked to the guild where Gildarts and Makarov greeted them.

The two men were surprised when Taika greeted them back in their language, but they soon noticed that Taika still couldn't really understand them. When they started to talk to her she only looked to Porlyusica in search for help.

Gildarts, Porlyusica, and Makarov started to discuss what to do with the newcomer. Porlyusica pointed out that they should wait until Taika could understand their language better before they inform the council. The woman was probably terrified enough without the council interrogating her. They also had to take Naruto into account. They didn't know whether it was Taika's son or not. Porlyusica said that it was unlikely that Taika was the mother. Giving birth took a huge toll on the body and Taika's condition was too good to be the mother. Gildarts found her exhausted and in a bad condition but from a fight not from giving birth as far as they could tell by her injuries. The council would probably take Naruto away from her and interrogate her. They didn't want the young woman to lose the only thing that was known to her.

Taika was feeding Naruto and got something to eat for herself while she listened to the discussion of the three. She was able to understand a word or two and guessed that they were talking about her and what to do with her. Yet she couldn't understand the details.

She looked up when the three other nodded to each other and Porlyusica turned to Taika. The healer pointed at Taika and said:

"New clothes."

Taika looked herself down and had to agree. Her clothes were cut and ripped in several places. She was about to pick Naruto up when Porlyusica motioned her to stop.

"Baby here with Gildarts and master."

The Kunoichi understood and created two Kage Bunshin. One to join Porlyusica and one to dispel and inform the clones that were studying to create new ones and dispel one after another to transfer their knowledge to Taika.

One clone left with Porlyusica while the original sat down at the table where Naruto was lying in a pile of blankets. Gildarts and Makarov joined her at the table and started to play with Naruto. The clone pointed her index and middle finger to her eyes and pointed then pointed them at Makarov and Gildarts to show them that she was watching them. This caused the two to sweat drop.

They were unsure which one was the original Taika so they thought that it would be better to give Taika the right impression so they nodded. The clone that Taika dispelled also had another message. One clone should search for a forest and test out their abilities. She didn't forget the strange thing that happened the last time she used her technique and she needed to be able to defend herself and know her own abilities.

With clone 1:

Porlyusica was dragging Taika to different stores. Taika never liked shopping. It was boring in her opinion. She used to wear her uniform all the time and when she needed normal clothing she just went to a store and took the first thing to fit her. This time was different. She knew that she shouldn't run around in her ninja attire because it would draw attention to herself and she didn't know this world well enough. So she took her time to choose her clothing. She picked dark gray cargo pants and an orange tank top. Over the tank top she took a black fabric jacket with breast pockets. She took the metal plate from the headband the original let her take with her and asked Porlyusica to get it sewn to her jacket above her left breast pocket. Of course she bought each piece of clothing several times except for the jacket.

When they entered a shoe store she chose black and gray trekking shoes. Sandals never fit her style and she wanted to have combat boots but the store didn't have any in her size so she settled for the trekking boots.

She also bought a hairband because her hair was hanging into her face without her headband and it annoyed her. Most of her hair was put into a ponytail that reached between her shoulder blades but two strands were framing her face and the strands went just below her chin.

They also bought some clothes for Naruto and other things they needed to take care of the boy. Like diapers, baby food, and some toys for the boy. The clone was happy when they finally headed back to the guild. She hated shopping just like the original and it took them several hours to get all the things.

'At least the mistress will get the memories of this boredom when I dispel myself.' thought the clone with a smirk.

The original was playing with Naruto and tried to learn the language by talking to Makarov and Gildarts. Through the constant dispelling of the clones her knowledge got better but it was still hard to form a normal sentences. Makarov and Gildarts helped her by correction her many mistakes in the grammar and showed her how to pronounce the words correctly when she said them wrong.

Gildarts and Makarov told her a bit about the world and that she was at a place called a guild. She found out that Gildarts was one of the strongest people in the guild and that Makarov was the leader.

When she told them about her world they were shocked about the cruelties in Taika's world and the many wars that were taking place. Earthland also had crimes and smaller conflicts but since the founding of the council and the Rune Knights the world was peaceful. There were dark guilds but most of the time they were dealt with rather quickly. They also told her that ninjas didn't exist in their world and were only part of stories for little children. Instead the closest thing to ninjas were mages. They could use magic which was almost like jutsus and they formed guilds to take jobs. It was pretty similar to the Elemental Nations and their hidden villages but on a smaller scale. While almost everyone could become a ninja when they were trained young enough it was not as easy to become a mage.

The common opinion was that mages were born mages and if you weren't born as a mage there was nothing you could do about it. After that it was one of the rare situations were Makarov was serious. He told her that this was complete nonesense and that it was all a matter of willpower and heart.

The old man screamed the last part and everybody in the guild agreed with him while raising their drinks towards the ceiling. Taika laughed at his attitude. It was rare for Taika to experience such a warm and happy atmosphere. She grew up during the Second Great Shinobi World War in which almost every one of her clan branch was killed when she was 6 years old. Her branch guarded the border of the Fire Country and was stationed close to the Land of Whirlpools. The branch was created through a marriage between an Uzumaki and a Sarutobi to represent the friendship between Konoha and Uzushiogakure. When Uzushiogakure was attacked her clan went to help their family but the enemies were too strong. Uzushiogakure and her clan were annihilated but they took two-thirds of the enemy forces with them. That was big achievement when one considers that they fought against the army of three major villages and several small ones. The small village at the border of the Fire Country where her branch lived was destroyed and the few surviving members fled to Konoha. She joined the Shinobi forces to avenge her clan and shortly after she got a Jounin rank and was assigned her students as the Third Shinobi World War broke out. She lost one of her students during the war and the remaining members of her family died in battle. Shortly after the war ended the Kyuubi attacked and now she was here.

The few years of peace she experienced were still filled with slaughter because of her profession or filled with fear of another war. She was always on guard so the relaxing atmosphere was a welcome change for her. Konoha wasn't her home and the only thing she had back in Konoha were her students, her teacher, and especially her friends Minato and Kushina. With those two dead she lost most of her attachment to Konoha. The Sarutobi Clan was her family but she was considered an outsider because her branch was almost a clan by itself. After the pain from losing one of her students she kept her other students at a distance. Her teacher Jiraiya rarely visited the village so there was absolutely nothing for her but pain. Maybe this new world wasn't that bad.

After a few hours the clone arrived with the clothes and she went to her room to store the new bought items and change into her new outfit. Then she came back to the guild and talked to some of the other members. It was difficult but she managed to get to know a few others. Like the two that tried to hit on her the day before were Macao and Wabaka. All the time some clones were studying the language and dispelled in certain intervals after creating a clone to replace them. Taika's progress was amazing and she was sure with a few weeks more she would be able to speak fluently.

A clone of Taika came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. She was far enough from the city that nobody will notice her so she started to stretch a bit. After she finished she thought:

'Okay. First of all: chakra control.'

She went to a nearby tree and walked up the tree without using her hands. It worked but it she had to concentrate more than usual. Her chakra had this strange feeling to it that she noticed the day before. When she took her first step it was as if she used twice the amount necessary and was almost repelled from the tree. She used less and it worked. She tried the same with water walking and after a few tries it worked.

'Good, now jutsu.'

She thought about activating her fire armor and it happened. Normally she needed hand signs to activate its full power.

'So that's why it fully activated when I was trying to dry my clothes.'

The strange circle with the dragon also appeared again.

'Well think about this later. I wonder if I am able to use my other techniques without hand signs too.'

A smaller version of the circle appeared in front of her fist and it went to her wrist. Flames started to surround her fist and she punched a nearby tree while shouting:

"Katon: Hiryū no ken (Fire Style: Fist of the Fire Dragon *AN: See bottom of chapter*)!"

The moment her fist connected the tree was blown apart by a fire explosion that was twice as strong as she was used to. She turned around while inhaling a lot of air. Then she shouted:

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"

The circle appeared in front of her face and she exhaled a ball of fire that was more than twice her size. The fireball destroyed several trees on its paths and ended in a large explosion. She inhaled again and this time she shouted:

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!"

Several small fireballs left here mouth with the circle again appearing in front of her face. The fireballs were two feet in diameter and destroyed one tree each.

She took a moment to catch her breath and thought:

'Well they still work. They are even more powerful than before, but what is this strange circle? I will just tell mistress. Maybe she can ask someone about it.'

The clone sat down next to a tree and concentrated. She tried to feel a seal for the Hiraishin Technique but there was still nothing. She sighed.

'Well looks like we are stuck here after all.'

She tested some other techniques and trained her chakra control until she ran out of chakra and dispelled.

The original was talking to Porlyusica when she was hit from the memory of the clone that practiced her jutsus. She was not as exhausted as she thought she would be but put that aside as she noticed the circle that always appeared when she used a technique except for the shadow clone. Maybe the circle was also there when she used the shadow clones but it was just hidden in the smoke.

Porlyusica was worried when Taika stopped in the middle of a sentence and her look became distant. It only lasted a second until the woman was refocusing her eyes on her.

"Porlyusica I question."

Porlyusica motioned here to continue and Taika said:

"Clone t.. tri..trained techn...technique. Circle red strange appeared. Not no.. nor.. normal. Know?"

Porlyusica was lost in thought than she answered:

"That is normal for magic. Every Magic has a different circle. When you are more used to magic you can use magic without the circle appearing but that takes a lot of experience."

Taika tried to understand but it was difficult for her. Porlyusica helped her by explaining some of the words in Taika's language.

When Taika finally understood everything she was surprised. It seemed like her jutsus were replaced by magic. That would mean that the reason her chakra feels strange was because it mixed with the energy around her and created magical energy. The way Makarov and Gildarts explained magic to her said that magic mixes the energy from inside the body of a person with the energy that surrounds them to create magical energy. That would mean that magical energy was nothing more than chakra combined with the energy around her. Jiraiya once told her about natural energy and how hard it is to fell or even gather this energy. That means that the natural energy here is different than the energy in her world.

'Well at least I am able to defend myself. That the techniques are stronger than before is also a plus.'

She kept talking to the members of the guild until it became night. The guild members were surprised about the story of where she came from. Especially a young blonde boy was fascinated by her stories. She found out that he was the grandson of Makarov. Taika was also introduced to Makarov's son but she didn't like the man. He had a dark aura around him. Makarov's grandson Laxus was fascinated when Taika talked about some of the adventures she experienced in her life. Of course she changed the stories a bit to not scare the boy. Taika was amused by the way the boy sucked up every word she said with stars in his eyes. After a while she became tired and knew that it would be the best to go to sleep. It was going to be a rough night and she would need every bit of rest she could get.

She wished the guild members a good night and they all friendly replied to her. She was only there for one day and they already saw her as a part of their guild. She went to her room and put Naruto into his bed. For the first time since she arrived in this world she felt happy. The loss of her friends still hurt and it probably always will but she found people that welcomed her with open arms.

Sleep overtook her and she slept with a small smile on her face.

The next weeks were always the same. She would get to the guild to eat while she left clones in her room to learn the language. After she ate she would talk to the people in the guild to find out more about the people and the world. Her knowledge of the language became even better. She felt guilty because the people from Fairy Tail paid her food and she lived in her room for free. Until one day Makarov approached her.

She looked to him and stopped playing with Naruto for a while:

"What is it master?"

She was able to speak free most of the time but she still had to learn some words and she still had a pretty heavy accent.

"Well I have an offer for you. You arrived almost one month ago and lived in pretty well I think."

Taika smiled and nodded:

"Yes, nut this only thanks to the friendly people here. I never be able to pay back you for the friendly welcome."

Makarov smiled and said:

"Well that's good to hear. Back to my offer. Porlyusica told me that you can use magic. Have you thought about joining a guild?"

Taika's face showed that she was thinking about it and she answered:

"I thought about it. I need pay you back after all. So I need money and the easiest way would to make missions."

Makarov waved his hand while saying:

"You don't need to pay us back. We gladly helped you, but what would you say if I offered you to join Fairy Tail? You practically are a member already. I just want to make it official so you can do jobs. What do you say?"

Taika thought about it.

'Me joining Fairy Tail? Should I do it?'

Her face became serious and she said:

"My answer is..."

End Chapter

AN: So yeah. I was in the mood of making a cliffhanger. Also it's not really a cliffhanger. I gave enough hints what her answer will be I think so... on to the rest.

I am sorry for the long wait. After I finished my school I immediately got a job to somehow spend the time I have until I go to university. The work is pretty exhausting and my weekends were pretty busy so I just had difficulties to write. I hope that this won't happen again.  
This chapter contains almost only background information on Taika and some more introduction of her character. I hope I will be able to start with the real plot in one or two chapters. Every mistake Taika makes while talking is wanted. She still can't speak that good.

To Taika's magic/jutsu. Yes her techniques are very similar to Natsu's. That's because I created Taika for a different story and took inspiration from Natsu's magic for her fighting style. Basically she is a dragon slayer generation 0 because she was neither taught by a dragon nor is her magic artificial. It's just the way her clan used to fight. They created an armor from fire around themselves to make them stronger and faster. They were also able to do katon jutsus without hand signs while in this form. Her Fist of the Firedragon is her signature attack and we will see it again. I am sorry if you don't like it.

I still haven't decided on Naruto's magic or most of the points in the story. I have several ideas for all of them but if you have some suggestions I would be glad to hear them.  
Another thing I was going to ask. Taika will keep using the jutsu names for her magic and I found out that the nature manipulations are either called Release or Style. So I ask you: should I put the jutsu translations like Fire Style or Fire Release. It will also change the name of some of the techniques. Or should I leave the translations out and just write the Japanese names. I will open a poll on my profile so just vote what you think is best.

Taika's outfit will stay this way except I write otherwise.

It's good to be back.

Tell me what you think.

Armnorn


End file.
